An outstanding disadvantage of present safing and arming devices is that they usually require a source of electrical power, such as a battery, which through shelf-age may become inoperable; therefore, making the device undependable as well as adding to size and weight of the device.
Another disadvantage is that such devices often are not dependable to assure against accidental explosion before the shell is a safe distance away from the firing gun.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel safing and arming device which will overcome the above-named disadvantages.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a safing and arming device which requires no electrical energy for its operation; therefore can be made extremely small in size and light in weight, as well as relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel safing and arming device which is operable only after a predetermined acceleration followed by a predetermined amount of spin of the shell carrying the device before detonation of the explosive charge; therefore insuring a high degree of safety.